United Peacekeeping Republics
The United Peacekeeping Republics (UPR), or Peacekeepers, is one of the main five factions in the world of Battleborn. A collection of civilizations banded together under the banner of mutual protection, freedom, and equality, the nomadic UPR – like the other factions – now find themselves in Solus with no home to call their own. Though recently crippled by the secession of one of their strongest constituents, the Last Light Consortium, the UPR remains nonetheless committed to their idealistic sense of justice.Factions - Battleborn (Official Website) History ;The United Galactic Nations The United Peacekeeping Republics is a coalition of space-faring civilizations united under one cause: fighting the Varelsi. Built from surviving intergalactic democratic societies, the Peacekeepers take it upon themselves to protect all sentient beings incapable of defending themselves. Following the rise of the Varelsi and the darkening of stars, the Peacekeepers adopted a nomadic way of life with a growing fleet of ships. Since then, the UPR has focused on bolstering its ranks with civilians and refugees plucked from their homeworlds just before total destruction. ;The Split With The LLC As the fight for survival moved into the Solus system, the UPR first attempted to establish a colony on Ekkunar – the Eldrid homeworld. The Eldrid wanted no part in the UPR, nor did they want them to establish a base on the planet. That sparked a planetwide resistance, driving the Peacekeepers offworld and driving a rift between the Military and Industrial arms of the UPR. As a result of the Eldrid resistance, the merchant class seceded from the UPR and formed The Last Light Consortium (LLC). The way the LLC saw things: “Where’s the profit in defending every sentient race if we can’t sell our drones to everyone left in the universe?” Left with few options, the UPR eventually settled on Bliss, the largest moon of the gas giant Nylo. the largest celestial body in orbit around Solus. It’s a violent, frozen, and inhospitable world, but what the heck? At least they get a little sun and the atmosphere is kind of breathable. ;Battle-ready The Peacekeepers are well-rounded, well-trained and ready to fight. At their roots, though, Peacekeeper forces are a surprisingly diverse group of characters. What started as a ragtag fleet of survivors has transformed into a battle-hardened military fleet. Most importantly, despite wildly differing backgrounds, Peacekeepers stand united by an overwhelming sense of honor and a mission to answer the call of duty. One of the other perks of Peacekeeper training is that they are ready for virtually every situation. They may not be the strongest or have natural healing capabilities, but they are incredibly well-rounded on the battlefield. As the military arm of the UPR, the Peacekeepers wield the latest and most powerful conventional arms ever created. Front-line fighters, bullet-belching minigunners, short-range shotgunners, air support – it’s their belief that a combination of guns, grenades and guts will win the day. If you’re a sentient species looking to make a difference against the Varelsi, click here for more (unless you’re too cute). Relation with other factions ;The Last Light Consortium ;The Eldrid ;The Jennerit Imperium ;The Rogues Known members * Oscar Mike * Montana * Galilea * Ghalt * Benedict * Ernest Trivia References de:Vereinigte Friedenshüter-Republiken fr:Républiques Pacificatrices Unies (RPU) ru:Объединенные Мирные Республики Category:Factions Category:Peacekeepers